I'll wait for you
by FumeKnight
Summary: A small story between our lovable tracer and the excluded demon girl. Read it if you want the feels. (Happy ones that is.)


Music that gave inspiration : The script - The man who can't be moved

Music that I listened to keep going : Videoclip Steffen Morrison A song for you

* * *

Lanox, road to the burnt forest

"This is the spot." Add said while sitting down near a burnt tree. He put a little sign saying 'Waiting for someone'.

He was right where he first saw her for the first time, he had to admit at first she looked like another brat like Elsword. But with time the two were getting close, he wasn't expecting it, nor did he wanted to.

He brought with him a sleeping bag, his creations and some supplies. He could always restock near the village and he could always distract himself with the falling ashes that the volcano would often unleash.

They always fell down like snow flakes, they weren't as pure as real snow, but he liked the grayish color. It wasn't by preference, but he could relate to it somehow.

There was a reason why he was here. It wasn't for anything stupid like simply wanting to stay there for no apparent reason, that was Elsword's job not his.

No, it was for something very important. He'd been hurt by her, but she simply wouldn't leave his mind no matter how hard he tried to move on. So he decided a ultimate.

If she would wake up one day and she missed him, then she would know exactly where he would be. He didn't left any clues or hints on where he was to any of the members of the gang.

It was his own puzzle she had to figure out, if she solved it then he knows that she missed him that much. If not, then it really wasn't meant to be and he had to let her go. No matter how much it hurt him in the process.

He established a date. No more than a year, if in one year she didn't found him then it was over. No more, no less.

...

The first couple of days, the residents of the burnt forest started to attack him. They were small fry and he quickly dealt with them. But then the dryad's started to come. They were difficult with them able to dodge his attacks, but he stood his ground and made them flee.

He continued to watch how the small ashes formed around him, his sleeping bag that was once white became the same color as the ground filled ash. It was a shame, it was the last thing he had that was white.

* * *

Add's P.O.V

...

At the end of the month, people started to notice me on their trade routes. They would often offer me some money, but I declined them all. I wasn't broke, I was just a broken hearted guy. Nothing more. I asked a few of them that if they met a girl like the one on my photo to tell her where I am.

The attacks from the dryad's became less and less. That is until their leader, Dryad Kenta, appeared. I was skeptical to how she looked at me with her flaming bow. One powerful shot and I would be really in trouble.

She approached me slowly, but I gave a warning shot a few feet away. I wanted space, and if she went that far she would get hit. She frowned at me before asking me what I was doing here alone.

I simply gestured her to look at the sign, she frowned again before saying that I was a foolish guy that was doing something very stupid.

I replied that I knew that. But if I could hold on long enough, then I know it was worth it in the end.

She signaled her followers to leave with her. I didn't know that dryad's could even comprehend, but I guess she showed me.

...

Two more months and still no sign of her. I guess she still doesn't miss me. A few of the traders started to rumor around the place about a man that's sitting, waiting for a girl to find him.

I'm guessing their talking about me, but it could be another sore sap that can't let her go. Who knows.

Kenta's been visiting me more often. She seems to like talking to me, or it could be a way to simply pass the time. Either way, I don't mind her, anything is better than looking at the same view everyday.

The other residents left me alone a long time and the other dryad's just glare at me. I don't really care if they hate me or not, they are just small fry compared to Kenta.

Three months are gone, nine more to go. Please find me soon...

...

Two more months, and only now things are getting out of hand. The guards in town are starting to bug me to leave, that it's dangerous around here. I flicked them off saying I'm not leaving until she finds me.

They even tried to force me out. I used my creations to push them off and gave them a warning that next time, I'll aim to kill them. This was somewhat of a bluff, I would simply push them but even my patience can dry up.

My sign would often be engulfed with ash, had to always clean it up after a month. It was a hassle to do, but that simple thing was enough to remember why I was here.

Well, that and the picture of her. Nowadays I would simply look at it for hours.

Kenta told me I often made a sad face every time I looked at it. Strange on how she would look at me while I wasn't aware.

That and the other dryad's seem to draw closer to me, or they simply don't care if I'm there anymore. That's fine by me, but there goes my pass time. The usual resident of the forest would entertain me a little bit before the view came back again.

...

I think I became a celebrity or something of the sort. The townsfolk or tourists would come by and have small talk with me. They always finished our conversation with a 'good luck'.

It's been three months since last time. I'm starting to doubt she would miss me. If she didn't found me on the first four months who's to say she would find me now?

Even Kenta is saying that I should stop it and go back. But I simply can't, I'm too stubborn. I can't leave because I don't want this broken heart to be even more fragmented.

If there's any hope in this sorry heart of mine, then I'll hold on. Even if the pain is starting to become too unbearable.

Please... Find me if you actually miss me. If you miss our times together. If you miss us...

...

This is the tenth month since I started... Whatever I've been doing here. I'm pretty sure that my sleeping bag is just rags now, if not then I'm surprised.

Kenta and the others are starting to feel sorry for me, that I should give up. I'm starting to go along their train of thought. This was a big waste of time, I could've been doing something all these months that was more worth it.

If my bloody heart could even let me. I can't control it, it has more power than me. It has more pain that me...

Two more months... And then its over. I'll take anything dammit! A shadow, a trinket of yours, even simply a card! Anything! Just give me a sign!

...

Eleventh month... I can't believe it... She never missed me... And here I am, a fool! I can be considered below Elsword dammit! At least he knows when something isn't right.

Kenta's been helping me. Saying that maybe I could talk with the residents and be with them, maybe even make a small place for myself here. I'm considering it.

It's clear now... She forgot me. Be it subconsciously or out of will, she did. Maybe... I should too.

Next month is the last one. After that, I might take her offer and start a new page with these guys. It's for the better, probably.

...

In a week it'll be a full year. I'm a fool. A big one in fact. With this much hope that she would find me, only to be crushed in a thousand fragments of glass.

This was the place we first met, but she never thought of going here. So for the last 358 days, she forgot me. She forgot us, didn't she?

I would say I'm heart broken, but that is just the tip of the iceberg. Am I sad? Maybe. I've stopped feeling for a while now. The pain was just too much.

Everyone knows that I'll be gone once the year passes. A shame, I could say that I enjoyed the good moments that the dryad's showed me. The townsfolk that told me their stories and memories. How Kenta would sometimes sing somewhat close to me when I needed to have some shut eye.

It's weird. I should hate this place, I really should. But I can't. I'm not sad of leaving it or happy. Though I'm going to miss it for sure. It... helped me. In more than one way.

I'll just camp here for the rest of the week. I don't really have anything else to do back there.

* * *

Ruben village

The breakup between Add and Lu affected her greatly. Even though she was the one to break them, she felt such loneliness without him. Despite Ciel being there for her, he didn't filled the void that her heart had.

She avoided passing his room many times. She wanted to knock on it and tell him sorry, she wanted him to hold her hands just to feel his warmth, she wanted him to hug her like before and so much more.

But she knew she hurt him too much, she betrayed him, all because she made a small fit. All because something so insignificant that ended their relationship. How could she apologize? How could she face him?

...

It passed a week, and no news came from Add. He never came out of his room, she thought that it might be depression taking him. She didn't had courage to call him and the others tried before, but no response came.

...

When a second week passed, Elesis came running towards the gang telling them that Add was gone. Lu's heart sank the moment she heard it. He was gone and it was all her fault. She rushed at his place and found it dusty.

It was unusual for him to leave any kind of dirt or dust behind, so it had to have left the moment they broke up. All that time she could've asked him and he was always gone.

She looked around for any clue that he left behind before the gang came to help her. As much as she looked around, as much as she really tried, there wasn't anything.

A hint, a message or a piece to tell her where he was. Nothing... As if he did it on purpose. To completely disappear, without a trace.

She left the room crestfallen, there was nothing to tell her where he went, all because of a simple fit.

* * *

Lu's P.O.V

...

A month passed and still no news. I already went around our favorite places and he wasn't there. There was the small lake, the waterfall. the forest and even that hill that he told me his feelings.

Those were the best times of my life. He kept me smiling and I kept him happy. So many hours spent together, so many times we cherished... All of them gone now. Why was I so stupid? I knew how he felt hurt before and I still did it to him.

He trusted me and I betrayed him. If I find him, I'll come clean to him.

Add, where are you? Please give me a sign...

...

Two months passed and still no sign of him. I asked around on Elder, they say they saw him a long time ago, but they didn't know if it was a few months or a year ago. It didn't help me that much.

I know him, and I bet he's at the one place I would never expect him to be. But that makes things harder, because we went everywhere.

If I find you, you're not leaving my side. You hear me Add? I'll find you, even if you don't want me to.

...

Three more months passed. I looked everywhere we've been, from Bethma to Feita, and still no sign of you. I remember when you told me about the lizard men... I thought you were kidding me, because our demonic lizards aren't even our size. How I was bewildered when I saw them. You laughed so much that your stomach started to hurt.

I was a little mad, but I was glad to see you happy. No... I was glad you loved me that much, to let me see new things.

You showed me Altera Island and how the Nasods were created through their strange machines. I was so confused that I started to press all buttons and made a wreck of a prototype. You scolded me for being too antsy on making one before you took my hand and we made a plain one.

It was a simple small Nasod, but then you putted your own and put them together with their hands together. For a second I saw you and me in them.

I told you about Feita, and no matter how I tried I couldn't stop laughing at you being scared of ghosts. Those weren't even ghosts, they were specters! The insane Nasod engineer, afraid of ghosts! I teased you for weeks because of that, and no matter what you gave me a smile.

It hurts... It hurts to know I was the reason to let everything fall. Is this how you feel too, Add?

Half a year without seeing you... Did I hurt you that much?

...

Four months... I looked from Velder to Sander and still nothing... I'm trying... I'm trying so hard...

I remember when you had my back when the guards saw me on Velder. They thought that you were crazy to side with a demon like me, and you gave them a payback for calling me a demon. You even added how I'm the demon that you loved. I felt overjoyed to heart that.

On Hamel everyone looked at me like I was the plague itself. It wasn't me that made Ara's brother lose it, it wasn't me that ordered him to get the priestess, It was that backstabbing Karis. But when I was by your side, they never looked at me. They looked at us. How we laughed in our own world, how we were so happy.

I looked on Sander, the places where everyone dealt with that greedy succubus. Served her right for stabbing me in the back. It was very hot during the day and so cold during the night. I missed when you were there to warm me with your jacket, when we drank hot cocoa together and talked for hours. Sure we had some fits here and there, but they were so little that we just laughed at it.

Maybe you're back home. I'll go back to Ruben village for now, please be there. I need you... I... I love you. Please, if there is any god, be there.

...

It took about two weeks to comeback here, but my hopes were crushed. You aren't here... It's been so long since you've been gone. I'm sorry Add! Please come back! Or give me a sign! Anything to tell me that you're at least alive! Anything!

I'm sorry that I hurt you! I'm sorry I broke up with you! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

So please... Give me another chance... Just... One more...

...

"Hey, did we meet before?" A traveling trader asked me after a week passed, with me feeling down of not seeing Add.

"No, I don't think so..." I replied while looking at the ground.

"You sure? I remember people really well and I'm sure I've seen you before, but where?" He said while thinking to himself.

"Hey Mike, doesn't she look like the girl that guy that was sitting on the road on Lanox showed us?" A guy? He must be confusing me.

"... It's you!" Mike exclaimed while pointing his finger at me. I flinched while looking him with a surprised look. "You're the girl that guy was talking about! Man how long has it been Toll?"

"Almost a year, if I remember about ten months to eleven months ago."

"Anyway, he wanted to tell you something." Tell me something? I don't have nothing to do so I might as well hear him out.

"He said to remember the first time you and him met."

"..." I didn't really know how to understand that. The first time I met someone? I met a lot of people and he said it was on Lanox... Who did I met on Lanox that was close to the road?

If I remember, there was Elsword, Aisha, Rena and...

I put the dots together and I sprinted to the first CoBo carriage that was going to Lanox. It would take two weeks for me to get there, and in those two weeks I would finally find him.

I still can't believe he was there all along... How could I forget the first time we met!? Hang in there Add, I'm coming...

* * *

Add's P.O.V

...

In three days I'm leaving this place. She's not going to find me. I already know that. So why the hell am I still here? I don't know... I should've left before. I should've, but I didn't want to.

I guess this place grew on me. The dryad's, the townsfolk, the never ending ash, the burnt scenery, the occasional traveler, the residents of the forest... I like it. Maybe, after I've dealt with everything, I could make a second base here. A place to relax and be with them.

I know that Kenta would like that. Funny, how an enemy from before can become my greatest ally. She helped me a lot, much more than any other person.

The other dryad's helped me too, either being a distraction or simple talk. Funny thing, when they talk they have this habit to clop once before speaking and clop again after speaking.

It made it really easy to know when I need to talk or wait until they are done. Do we even have those signs?

Either way, I'll say my goodbyes to her and the others when the last day comes. No need to rush things, since there isn't anything to rush.

And I have to accept it... She left me for good. Moving on... That's a really big step that I'm afraid to take. To leave everything behind that I shared with her, to forget those moments, to hold on the pain that my heart carries.

Can I even do that? I hope I can... I've had a year, but was that enough time for me to heal? Has my heart got used to the pain?

* * *

Lu's P.O.V

...

Damn! It took almost three weeks because of that weather change! Please be there, please be there, please be there!

I ran as fast as I could. I didn't care anything else, I didn't care about the looks that I was getting, I didn't care about the murmurs that they were saying. I want to see you Add!

I walked alongside the road to burnt forest. I looked to the sides to see if I could spot you, or if there was anything that could tell me you were still there.

A few dryad's appeared and I thought that they wanted to attack me, but they simply looked me from head to toe before they pointed me towards somewhere.

I asked them what they were doing, and they told me that he was there. I didn't need to ask anything else before running to where they told me.

When I arrived, I looked at a sign saying 'waiting for someone'. I looked around and when I looked to the side of the tree I saw him. He was asleep with his sleeping bag covering his body. It looked terribly worn with holes and on how the color was darker than before.

I slowly knelt down to him. His hair was so long... His eyes were covered by his bangs, but his purple scar was there alongside his neck. Without a second thought, I hugged him.

I am so happy to find you... I looked everywhere... And you were here... Waiting for me, weren't you?

His eyes slowly opened and when they saw me he was with his mouth agape on seeing me.

"This isn't a dream..? You're really here, right?" He asked with his hands slightly shacking.

"I'm so sorry Add... It was my fault! Because of my little fit I-!" He suddenly hugged me, I missed this. I'm crying now.

"Shh... Shh... You finally found me. That's what counts."

"How does that count?! I've hurt you so much! I should've looked here before! I should've founded you sooner! I-! ... I-! ..."

"But you looked for me... That means that you missed me that much... That means you still care for me..." Add... Please... "That means... That we can still be together... Right?"

"You still love me? Even after that?" I asked to him, both of us were in tears.

"Even after that, you didn't left my mind. Not even for a second." You were waiting for me here, while thinking of me? How sweet...

We stood there together for a long time, just hugging each other.

"Hey Add?" I asked while still in tears.

"Yes, Lu?"

"Can we be together again?" Please...

"...Yes. We can." He said while I let loose a few more stray tears.

* * *

Just a small story I had with the music that I was listening.


End file.
